


[Podfic] for all the perfect things i doubt

by MistMarauder



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And Doesn't Talk About His Issues, And Sometimes That Means Having To Look Past Our Insecurities And Acknowledge That We Are Loved, And They Are Not Bad People, And the Firefam Loves Him, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Buck Is Not Perfect, Canon Compliant, For Not Seeing Him Struggling When He Hides It, In This House We Support Growth and Self-Reflection, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Someone Please Drown This Boy In Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trauma Recovery, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Evan Buckley is really good in bed.Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), referenced Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] for all the perfect things i doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for all the perfect things i doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978416) by [extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings). 



> Soooo. This was originally going to go the route of previous podfics where I talk to the author for permission and yadda yadda.
> 
> But then I saw on extasiswings' profile that she gives carte blanche permission for podfics!
> 
> So, I was like "HA! I'M GOING TO MAKE IT A SURPRISE!"
> 
> But because I went the surprise route, I'm not 100% certain I pronounced her username correctly. RIP me I guess.
> 
> Anyway, this is a surprise gift for her! And a gift for me because I love this fic and want to listen to it in my car. And a gift for the rest of you. Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

****

**for all the perfect things i doubt by extasiswings**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{34:59, 80.25 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zjq48t5bv1h9pgr/extasiswings%20-%20for%20all%20the%20perfect%20things%20i%20doubt.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vwibaus10tav7r2/extasiswings_-_for_all_the_perfect_things_i_doubt.mp3/file)


End file.
